Dormammu(Earth-TRN123)
Dormammu! This is my pathetic welcome committee? You do not belong here. Earth is exactly where I belong. And I intend to rule it until the end of time! But first, to get rid of my nemesis, Doctor Strange and his little friends. Feel the power of Dormammu! grunts Keeping Dormammu in check should be child's play but not tonight. My Mindless Ones weakened you. hits grunting Avengers, are you yelling No! cackling Not the Eye of Agamotto! This cannot be. laughter With Dormammu in control of its powers, we're doomed. Dormammu, ruler of the Dark Dimension has stolen the Eye of Agamotto. With this increase in his power, he will soon become unstoppable. Then let's go get it! I must warn you, it's a land ruled by dark magic. I am used to it, of course, but Dark magic, light magic it's all just energy. The rules you're used to, especially from other realms like Asgard, don't always apply. shrug I pretty much never follow rules anyway. Know this, once the portal closes, the only way back is to find the Eye of Agamotto. Without it, you will be trapped in the Dark Dimension forever. Well, then the sooner we find it, the better. If I can reopen it in my weakened state. Let me give it an energy boost. grunting Age before beauty! jolts roars He is a coward. He dares not face us. Dormammu keeps his most precious possessions at his castle, deep in the heart of the Dark Dimension. I'm already down to 78 percent. My energy is not regenerating. We have to go now. We walk. The closer we get to Dormammu, the weaker you'll get. You need to save your power. As do I. You'll find that all your science doesn't help much in a magical realm. Magic is just an advanced form of science. Everything has a rational explanation. Except for this landscaping. Strange For someone trained in the use of powerful forces, I guess magic has a sort of logic, to use a simplistic term. growling Magic goes beyond science. Only those who are worthy can understand. grunts growling Hard work and study makes you worthy. What do you think, Hulk? You're a scientist at heart. Less talking and more walking. - Awfully quiet, Strange. - He has fallen into the pit! - Strange Avengers! Avengers! - No, it was Dormammu. And if the castle is where he keeps his treasures, that's where we'll find Strange. You seen any signs pointing us towards the castle? - Huh? - Huh? They could use some work on their hospitality. Attacking Tony Stark's arc reactor drew you and the eye of Agamotto to me and gave me the power I needed to take it from you. Now that I have the eye of Agamotto, I am not limited to ruling over the Dark Dimension. The whole universe will be mine. You will witness the new world order, dominated forever by Dormammu! Starting with Earth, the keystone to the universe! The Eye was never meant to be yours. yells Give up hope, my old foe. groans My armies await me, as does your doomed little world. snickers sighs For an evil headquarters, they sure make it hard to find. Friday Power reserve at 60 percent. You're a real downer, you know that, Friday. growling hits grunts hits grunts Thor! Not a good time for punching! Thor 'Twas not me. hits growling grunts grunting blow Uh-oh blow groans grunting growls grunts My sensors are picking up energy readings, but I don't see anything. blow Whoa! grunts It's only visible when it's hit. grunting Then keep hitting! grunts grunts grunts - Hey! - 'Twas still not me, this time. growling grunts roars yells Have at thee! fizzles Strange man did say something about powers not working like you expect. The Mindless Ones were herding those invisible creatures. They must be part of Dormammu's army. Then let's follow 'em! growling That is where we will find Dormammu. My power's down to 50 percent. We don't have time to fight all these things. Let's circle around. Maybe there's a back entrance. stomping So much for avoiding a fight. roars Mjolnir still packs a grunts grunts grunts They're stronger than ever! bites screams Since when did the Mindless Ones become the indestructible ones? It's because Dormammu has the Eye of Agamotto. Gotta save my power. - Hulk, get me to that ledge. - My pleasure. grunts Okay, I've got a plan. I'll scan the lock and have Friday run through all the poss That must be the Dark Dimension affecting your "powers" again. Indeed. Dormammu Your friends are near, but my army has already caught them. There is nothing left to stop me from reigning over the world for eternity. shot grunts Hate to rain on your parade, but eternity is a really, really long time. You'll get so bored. Friday Power down to 20 percent. grunts roars grunts grunts groans You've already lost. moaning grunts screams surging grunts whizzing grunts glitching grunts grunting Friday, draw from all non-critical systems. grunts groans down grunts grunts hit grunts You thought your bindings could hold me? I may have lost most of my power, but what I do have is control something you'll never understand. By the Seven Suns of Cinnibus! grunting grunting Destroying a whole world of creatures this pathetic will be easy. Iron Man, can you fight without your gauntlets? I have a use for them. Any chance you can power up my arc reactor? If you're willing to put your trust in the manipulation of "magic. " I'm at 12 percent. Trust is all I've got left. Friday Esoteric Energy flooding armor. Batteries recharged for now. I'm good with now. Nice for magic. When we combined our powers to close the portals, they fed off each other. It strengthened both of us. yell groans By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! screams rumbles screams The Eye of Agamotto shall be returned to it's rightful place and the balance of the universe restored! screams The thrilling tech of Tony Stark. And the mighty magic of Doctor Strange. Now, let the light of the All-seeing Eye of Agamotto drive away the darkness! Huh? grunts - What are you waiting for? Destroy him! - Unfortunately, I cannot. This is Dormammu's domain. As long as he rules, he can never be eliminated. I got a good-bye message! grunting The way home. Finally, someone who's good with directions. Dormammu This is far from over, Strange. Expect me again soon. Strange I owe you thanks for your help. Without it, the creatures of the Dark Dimension would already rule the Earth. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Demon Category:Aliens Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Absorption Category:Portal Opening Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Possession Category:Puppet Master Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Hulks Rogue Gallery Category:Dictators Category:Veterans Category:God Level Threat Category:Extradimensional Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Warrior